Bleach Vs Emilie Simon en chansons
by irkiala
Summary: ou quand Bleach rencontre Emilie Simon. Petit et gros délire ... song fics ... hétéro, Yaoi ... un peu tout le monde ...
1. I wanna be your dog

Et voilà la première song fic d'une longue série, ou quand Bleach rencontre Emilie Simon.

J'espère que ça vous plaira XD

* * *

**Emilie Simon - I Wanna Be Your Dog**

paroles / _traduction en français_

**_les pensées du perso_**

* * *

la chanson appartient à Emilie Simon

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Come on / _Viens_

So missed up I want you here / _Des que tu me manques, je te veux ici_

_**Dés que tu pars, tu ma manques. J'aimerais que tu sois déjà de retour.**_

In my room I want you here / _Dans ma chambre je te veux ici_

_**Dans ma chambre, que je n'ai qu'à ouvrir mon placard pour te voir.**_

Now we are gonna be face to face / _Maintenant nous allons être face à face_

_**De nouveau face à face, de nouveau cote à cote.**_

And I lay right down in my favourite place / _Et je vais m'allonger à ma place favorite_

_**Je reprendrai ma place, celle que j'aime tant, celle que tu aimes tant me voir prendre, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer et moi non plus.**_

Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_

Come on / _Viens_

Now I'm ready to close my eyes / _Maintenant je suis prêt à fermer les yeux_

_**Fermer les yeux et pouvoir imaginer bien des choses.**_

Now I'm ready to close my mind / _Maintenant je suis prêt à fermer mon esprit_

_**Fermer mon esprit pour que tu ne puisses pas voir ce que j'imagine.**_

now I'm ready to feel your hand / _Maintenant je suis prêt à sentir tes mains_

_**Comme j'aimerais les sentir, tes mains qui sont si petites, qui ont l'air si douces et qui sont si fortes.**_

And loose my heart in the burning sand / _Et perdre mon cœur dans le sable brulant_

_**Il réchaufferait à lui tout seul tout le sable du Hueco Mundo.**_

Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_  
Now I wanna be your dog / _Maintenant je veux être ton chien_


	2. Swimming

Troisième rencontre Emilie Simon Bleach! Alors ça vous plait?

Et c'est encore Shiro qui s'y colle ! Enjoy!

* * *

paroles de la chanson / _traduction_

**_pensées de Shirosaki_**

* * *

la chanson appartient à Emilie Simon

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

**Emilie Simon - Swimming**

I was swimming across the sky / _Je nageais a travers le ciel_  
Clounds and angels by my side / _Des nuages et des anges à mes cotés_  
Then I realized that I was lonely / _Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul_  
And it wasn't such a good thing / _Et ce n'est pas une si bonne chose_

_**J'étais seul. J'ai toujours été seul.  
Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me mettre une raclée.  
Maintenant, mon ciel est peuplé de nuages et j'attends après toi.  
Je n'aime plus cette solitude.**_

I was flying in paradise / _Je volais dans le paradis_  
In that ocean of dead lights / _Dans cet océans de lumières mortes_  
I was looking for your smile in the wind / _Je cherchais ton sourire dans le vent_  
But there was nobody there this morning / _Mais il n'y a personne ici ce matin_

_**J'attends. Je ne fais que ça.  
Je t'attend, toi et ton sourire.  
J'ai envie de te voir, de le voir.  
Alors je vais me manifester un peu.**_

I was swimming across the sky / _Je nageais a travers le ciel_  
Clounds and angels by my side / _Des nuages et des anges à mes cotés_  
Then I realized that I was lonely / _Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul_  
And it wasn't such a good thing / _Et ce n'est pas une si bonne chose_

_**Tu viens. Tu es là mais tu n'es pas content.  
Je pose sur mon visage ce sourire que tu détestes, ce sourire arrogant.  
Je ne peux te montrer que celui-là.  
Tu me réponds mais j'arrive néanmoins à te faire sourire.  
Je crois que tu as deviné. Et ça me fait chier !**_

I believe in your smile everyday / _Je crois en ton sourire tous les jours_  
But I know that you're far from my way / _Mais je sais que tu es loin de mon chemin_  
When I talk to the moon I can hear you / _Quand je parle à la lune je peux t'entendre_  
In the dark I can see, I can feel your light / _Dans le noir je peux voir, je peux sentir ta lumière_

_**Ce qui m'arrive est con, très con.  
Je ne sais pas s'il existe d'autres cas comme moi. Et puis à qui j'irais en parlé !  
Zangetsu est mon seul interlocuteur. Et ce type n'est pas du genre causant.  
Par contre, quand il est là, c'est un peu comme si tu étais là.**_

I was swimming across the sky / _Je nageais a travers le ciel_  
Clounds and angels by my side /_ Des nuages et des anges à mes cotés_  
Then I realized that I was lonely / _Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul_  
And it wasn't such a good thing / _Et ce n'est pas une si bonne chose_

_**Je suis allongé sur le dos. J'observe les nuages qui défilent.  
J'ai l'impression de nager parmi eux. Il ne manque plus que toi.  
J'ai bien envie de te faire venir et de te montrer …  
Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose que je reste seul trop longtemps.**_

I was flying in paradise / _Je volais dans le paradis_  
In that ocean of dead lights / _Dans cet océans de lumières mortes_  
I was looking for your smile in the wind / _Je cherchais ton sourire dans le vent_  
But there was nobody there this morning / Mais il n'y a personne ici ce matin

_**Tu es revenu. Mais je n'y suis pour rien.  
Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es venu te réfugié ici. Pour être au calme.  
Je m'approche et m'assois à coté de toi.  
Tu me regardes et je te souris. Un vrai sourire.  
Le tien est triste et résigné.  
Tu pose ta tête contre mon torse et soupire.  
Je ferme mes bras autour de toi et te serre contre moi.**_

I believe in your smile everyday / _Je crois en ton sourire tous les jours_  
But I know that you're far from my way / _Mais je sais que tu es loin de mon chemin_  
When I talk to the moon I can hear you / _Quand je parle à la lune je peux t'entendre_  
In the dark I can see, I can feel your light / _Dans le noir je peux voir, je peux sentir ta lumière_

_**J'avais raison tu avais deviné.  
Tu as gagné un ascendant sur moi.  
Pour s'aimer, il faut s'accepter. Accepter tous les aspects de son être.  
Pour t'aimer, tu dois aussi m'aimer moi.  
Comme moi je t'aime déjà. **_


	3. Il pleut

Et voilà une nouvelle rencontre entre Emilie Simon et Bleach ! et c'est Shiro qui s'y colle !

* * *

la chanson appartient à Emilie Simon

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

paroles de la chanson

**_pensées du personnage_**

* * *

**Emilie Simon - Il Pleut**

Il pleut  
C'est malheureux il pleut  
Depuis ce matin

**_D'habitude il ne pleut jamais. _**

**_D'habitude , il n'y que deux- trois nuages qui se promènent. _**

**_Alors pourquoi pleut-il aujourd'hui?_**

Il veut  
S'emparer de mon être  
Sans paraître malhonnête

**_Nous partageons le même corps et tu m'as déjà relégué dans un coin de ton esprit._**

**_Tu es mon Roi._**

**_Tu t'es déjà emparé de moi._**

Il pleut  
Dans ces gouttes de pluie  
Mes doutes s'enfuient  
Je ne m'ennuie plus

**_C'est vrai que ça change, que ça met un peu d'animation, cette pluie. _**

**_Zangetsu s'est planqué je ne sais où. _**

**_Moi, je profite les bras en croix, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, de cette eau tombée du ciel._**

Il pleut  
Mais ce n'est pas la pluie  
Qui occupe mes nuits

**C_e qui occupe mes nuits!_**

**_Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!_**

Il pleut  
C'est malheureux il pleut  
Depuis ce matin

**Q_ue t'es-t-il donc arriver pour que la pluie en vienne à tomber ici?_**

Il veut  
Faire de moi une reine  
Est-ce que j'en vaux la peine

**_Je suis déjà ta monture. _**

**_Être ta reine serait-il différent? _**

**_Feras-tu moins de difficultés pour me monter?_**

Il pleut  
Dans ces gouttes de pluie  
Mes doutes s'enfuient  
Je ne m'ennuie plus

**_Je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à te montrer._**

**_A chaque fois qu'il pleut, tu finis par venir ici._**

Il pleut  
Mais ce n'est pas la pluie  
Qui occupe mes nuits

**_Non ce n'est pas la pluie qui va m'occuper cette nuit! _**

**_Mais ce sera toi et on jouera au Roi et à la Reine!_**


	4. Désert

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est Inoue qui s'y colle !

j'espere que ça vous plaira !

* * *

la chanson appartient à Emilie Simon

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

paroles de la chanson

_**pensées d'Inoue**_

* * *

**Emilie Simon - Désert**

Oh mon amour, mon âme sœur  
Je compte les jours, je compte les heures  
Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert  
Le désert de mon cœur

**_Je regarde par la fenêtre et je repense à mon départ_**

**_Tu me manques_**

**_Le courage aussi m'a manqué cette nuit là_**

Oh mon amour, ton grain de voix  
Fait mon bonheur à chaque pas  
Laisse-moi te dessiner dans un désert  
Le désert de mon cœur

**_Ta voix, ta peau, ton regard_**

**_Je ne vois que le désert_**

**_Ce désert qui s'étend à perte de vue_**

Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre  
Je t'attends et je sombre  
Dans un désert, dans mon désert, voilà

_**Cette nuit qui n'en finit pas**_

_**Et ce désert qui semble si froid**_

_**Contrairement à mon cœur**_

Oh mon amour, mon cœur est lourd  
Je compte les heures je compte les jours  
Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert  
Le désert de mon cœur

_**Je pense à ce que tu peux être en train de faire**_

_**Penses-tu à moi? Viendras-tu?**_

_**Tu viendras, mais arriveras-tu à temps?**_

Oh mon amour, je passe mon tour  
J'ai déserté les alentours  
Je te quitte, voilà c'est tout

_**Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre**_

_**Je crois que je vais m'abandonner à lui**_

_**Lui il es là et qui prend soin de moi**_

Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre  
J'attendais et je sombre  
Jetez au vent mes tristes cendres, voilà

_**Je regarde par la fenêtre une dernière fois**_

_**Tu n'es toujours pas là**_

_**L'amour que j'avais pour toi s'est consumé**_

_**Et je disperse ses cendres par la fenêtre **_


	5. Never fall in love

Et me voici revenue avec un gros délire ! c'est un de mes couples favoris : Byakuya et Renji ! Enjoy !

* * *

La chanson appartient à Emilie Simon

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

paroles de la chanson / _traduction en français_

**_pensées de Byakuya_**

* * *

**Emilie Simon - Never fall in love**

You want to be my lover / _Tu veux être mon amoureux_  
You want to be my man / _Tu veux être mon homme_  
I am a flower / _Je suis une fleur_  
And I hurt your hands / _Et j'ai heurter tes mains_  
Don't say you love me / _Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes_  
Don't say you care / _Ne dis pas que cela t'es égal_  
I'm not human / _Je ne suis pas humain_  
We will never be the same / _Nous ne serons jamais les mêmes_

**_Tu me regardes avec tes yeux de chiens battus._**

**_Que je déteste ce regard!_**

**_Pourtant tu le sais si bien!_**

**_Tu sais des choses sur moi et tu es sur de tout savoir, mais comme tu te trompes!_**

**_Je suis loin de t'être accessible, mais tu essaies quand même._**

**_Nous ne venons pas du même monde et tu le sais mieux que personne!_**

You can carry on like that / _Tu peux continuer comme ça_  
I will give you all I've got / _Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai_  
I'm not the one you're looking for /_ Je ne suis pas la personne que tu recherches_  
Roses never never fall in love / _Les roses ne tombent jamais, jamais amoureuses_

**_Tu continues, jour après jour, comme si de rien n'était._**

**_Je te renvois ton amour_**

**_Et tu continues à le déverser sur moi_**

**_Les roses ne tombent jamais amoureuses_**

**_Je ne suis pas une rose, mais cela s'applique à d'autres fleurs_**

You could be a giant / _Tu peux être un géant_  
You could be a child / _Tu peux être un enfant_  
I'm buried in the ground / _J'ai grandi sur le sol_  
And I never cry / _Et je n'ai jamais pleurer_

Don't say you love me / _Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes_  
Don't say you care / _Ne dis pas que cela t'es égal_  
I'm not human / _Je ne suis pas humain_  
We will never be the same / _Nous ne serons jamais les même_

**_Tu as été et es devenu tellement de choses depuis que je te connais_**

**_Tu as trouvé de nouveaux objectifs à atteindre_**

**_Et j'en fais toujours parti!_**

**_Nous sommes trop différents_**

**_Je suis froid et réfléchi_**

**_Tu es impulsif et joyeux_**

**_Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et tu le sais mieux que personne!_**

You can carry on like that / _Tu peux continuer comme ça_  
I will give you all I've got / _Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai_  
I don't know what you're looking for / _Je ne suis pas la personne que tu recherches_  
Roses never never fall in love / _Les roses ne tombent jamais, jamais amoureuses_

**_Tu continues, jour après jour, tant que je ne t'aurai pas céder_**

**_Je peux te renvoyer ton amour indéfiniment_**

**_Les roses ne tombent jamais amoureuses_**

**_Je ne suis pas une rose, mais cela s'applique à d'autres fleurs_**


End file.
